The Year of the Seers
by 8RockMySockz8
Summary: (The "sequel" to The Discovery of the Forgotten Witches) Tammie and Melinda are back. Professor Burnner is dead. The Q.U.E.S.T is over. Now Hogwarts wants to open their doors to 3 less fortunate people with amazing talents. It's fifth year. Looks like the stars are back in alignment for these two girls. Though only a Seer would know how long their lucky strike will last.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, the characters Melinda and Tammie are my own.**

**Writer's Note: Alright, so I'm putting up another HP story because I love HP and this group of stories were first I've ever writing (back when I first started writing fan fic-since then the writing has improved) and I want to share it with everyone. I know most people who read my stories are more so into the Vampire Diaries (which is still awesome)though I hope a few Harry Potter fans will flutter over. I know it's not the typical "only HP characters" story but that's the point, to give it my own spin, to put something "different" out there. Though I don't expect reviews/views to flow in right away I do have faith that I will get some more reads with this particular story. **

**Story Note: As to not confuse anyone this story takes place during Melinda and Tammie's fifth year at Hogwarts, I skipped the 4th one for various reasons, but what happened in the fourth year is explained throughout the story. Again, thank you for your time and I do hope you enjoy and feel bold enough to comment. **

_WHAT THE SUMMER HELD._

I paced by the gates of the Malfoy Manor, Melinda had to be arriving any moment now. I checked the time again, she was late; then again, my idea of late was on time. I continued walking back and forth, thinking about Fred as I twirled my bracelet. I thought about how excited I was to see him in no less than an hour, I thought about how much I missed spending time with him. The Malfoys had been somewhat reluctant about letting me visit The Burrow; not only because of their hatred for the Weasleys because they assumed me and Draco were on good terms again. We weren't though; we just happened to get along better since the QUEST tournament last year.

Of course I seemed to rekindle my friendships with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter—two other of the Malfoys least favorite person. Add Melinda to the list and there was enough reason for me not to even leave the house. Granted I thought after the constantly "not allowed" teamwork people would see we all helped each other, we were all friends and nothing would change that. Being at the Manor all summer and the papers suggested otherwise. Though I never fancied looking at the papers, they followed too closely to our emotional state during the QUEST and our relationships, often publicizing what they felt was relevant. My breakups and make ups were no ones business unless I wanted it to be.

We basically turned out to be a spectacle, I'm sure it came as a great shock to everyone when we actually won. It sure as hell surprised me. Toward the end, turning our last task the judges reminded me there could only be one winner. Deep down I wanted to win, just to be done, just so I could prove those wrong who thought I'd always let my friends come out on top. I don't know what Melinda was thinking, just that she could've done things differently, she had the time, she had the chance, but she missed both, and I didn't. I won the final task and thanks to small points I ended up getting seven more points than her-she had been holding the top position in terms of points-which enabled me to win the Q.U.E.S.T. I was just happy it was over, but stunned-like everyone else-when I was officially named the winner.

At the end of the school year, which was about a month after the masquerade ball Melina and Draco broke up, again. Everyone saw it coming, I think at that point Melinda just wanted to stop being overwhelmed by reporters and snide comments and rumors. Fred and I had broken up the night of the dance, I told him family would always come first—no matter how much I cared about him—and then reminded him he frequently put his brother first. A week or two after Melinda and Draco broke up me and Fred got back together. I was hoping Draco would make up with Melinda shortly after but he remained distant and cold. So, Melinda decided to spend some time at home, in America.

Little did I know 'some time' meant the whole summer, but I knew she needed the time, the rest, the normalcy. I would too if I had such a thing to go back to, but living at home was like Harry living with the Dursely and I've heard all the horror stories from being there. Granted living with the Malfoys was no easy feat but it was the lesser of two evils. Obviously my first choice was the Weasleys' house but Mrs. Weasley was pretty reluctant about me staying there for any extended about of time or having a Malfoy that close to her family. But at least we convinced her the last few days of summer would be okay. It meant she could make me a cake for my birthday.

I glanced up at sky, taking a double take as a did, a broom and a person on it were making their way toward me. I shielded my eyes, smiling as the figure drew closer, I should've know Melinda was going to take a broom instead of using floo powder to get here. If it meant she could avoid Draco and his parents she was all for it. I was too, none of us needed anymore awkward run-ins with the Malfoys.

"Hey!" I exclaimed running over to her even before she completely landed.

"What's up?" she replied as we quickly hugged. She did a quick look at the house, even with the quick glance her eyes grew bigger. I knew she was dying to ask about the inside but I shook my head.

"How was home?" I asked instead.

"Normal" she said as I nodded, I missed normal. A little. "How was here? I dropped my stuff off at the Weasleys, they said you haven't even gotten a chance to visit the house" she said as I nodded again.

"Yeah, well, you know how the Malfoys are, though I don't see how public outings with the Weasleys _doesn't _damage their reputation" I said knowing that would explain it all. This time she nodded.

"Shall we head off, or do you wanna say bye?" she asked as I shrugged and glanced over my shoulder at the house.

"I don't _want_ to, but I feel obligated" I told her as she smiled.

"You know you'll feel bad if you don't" she reminded me.

"They'll make me feel guilty if I don't" I said still glancing over my shoulder. "Well, I suppose I could, I mean, it won't take long, and I do have to find one more book, and you know, Draco wasn't terrible to me this summer so I kind of need to thank him" I continued, sort of making up reasons.

"Wasn't terrible? But he's Draco Malfoy, he's always terrible" she replied with a snort as I chuckled a little.

"So I take it you don't want to come inside? Have a chat with Mrs. Malfoy? I'm sure she misses you" I teased as Melinda raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure she—" she cut off shook her head as she waved me off. "Just go inside already, there's no need to stall" she said as I felt momentarily guilty. I hadn't meant to keep her around the Manor; I had somewhat forgotten how awkward, embarrassed, ashamed and scared someone could feel around the Malfoys. Though it did worry me that I was becoming increasingly unaffected by this. "C'mon, hurry up" she added.

"Alright, I'll be back" I told her as I turned around and made my way through the gates and back up toward the house. "Don't leave without me!" I called back though I could only see her wave in response. I smiled and disappeared inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters (Tammie and Melinda).**

**Note: HUGE HUGE thank you to people who are checking this one out; be even more wonderful and leave a comment. =) But again, thanks for looking!**

"I'm leaving," I told Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as I peeked into the kitchen where they were whispering or mumbling. "Is Draco still upstairs?" I asked but only got a grumbled unanswered response in return. "Okay, thanks" I said anyway as I quickly headed up the stairs and made my way toward Draco's door, not really expecting it to be closed. "Oy, Draco, you got someone in there with you?" I asked and couldn't hold back my laughter as the door quickly opened.

"No, why would you think that?" he asked in a rushed tone as his cheeks turned pink. "I thought you were gone anyway" he added fully opening the door.

"I was, but I thought it would be rude if I didn't thank you" I told him as he softened his expression. "I promise I won't hug you" I told him but he still seemed to remain tense as he stood.

"I also wanted to know if I could borrow that book, Tales of Beetle and the Bard" I asked as he gave me a weird look.

"It's for kids" he said as if I didn't know that.

"I wanna read it, I get bored easily" I told him as he disappeared back into his room. I remained out in the hall, I never liked his room, he had too many unnecessary things and he never seemed to be able find anything.

"Is um, you know, Melinda out there?" he asked from the corner of his room, by the black tall and thin bookshelf.

"Uh-uh," I replied. I wasn't going to give in that easily, he ruined his relationship, he got to fix it.

"Here" he said pulling out a few books. "You might like these too" he said coming back to the door and handing them over.

"Thanks Draco," I said as I started to turn but he lightly grabbed my shoulder. "What?" I asked playing dumb.

"How is she?" he asked, slowly, quietly, as if her name wasn't even allowed to be uttered under the Malfoy roof.

"She's good, went home for the summer, she seems perky, happy even; guess summer did her some good" I told him as he grumbled something.

"We can hang around for a minute if you wanna come out and chat, you know, say hello and all that" I suggested but he snorted in reply.

"No thanks" he said as I rolled my eyes, he was stubborn when he wanted to be. I thought I would've seen enough of that last year.

"Well, go on" he said shoong me toward the stairs.

"Alright, see you" I replied as I continued downstairs and outside and back toward Melinda who was drawing circleson the ground.

"Took you long enough" she joked as I shrugged and grapped my broom that was leaning against the gate. "Ready?" she asked just glancing back slightly at the door. I nodded as Melinda continued to latch one of my suitcases onto her broom. "Uh oh" she said as I started latching the other suitcase onto my own broom but stopped to look at her.

"What's up?" I started but realized someone was coming out of the house. "If we hurry we can still escape" I said half-jokingly. "Who is it?" I asked squited, all I could see from where I was was the blonde—almost white—hair.

"Tammie" I froze at the voice coming from the walking body, it was Draco.

"Save yourself" I whispered to Melinda who only straightened herself up.

"Tam, you um, forget this" he said handed me over one of my many Gryiffindor scarves.

"Er, thanks?" I said making a face as I looked at it with confusion. "You do realize I have like five—"

"So, Melinda, I heard you went home for the summer" Draco interrupted.

"Yeah, I just wanted to update my family on things; tell my grandma about the Q.U.E.S.T, she's really happy I came in second" she said as I tried not to make a face. A Felton okay with second place? That still stunned me when she wrote me.

"Well, you had to know it was going to be tough with a Malfoy as your competition" Draco replied as I rolled my eyes. I was my own competition, I presented very little competition toward Melinda.

"Anyway, what are your plans once you go to the Weasleys?" he asked realizing the conversation of the Q.U.E.S.T was causing a bit of awkwardness; especially since he had been the most loyal—minus Lee Jordan—on my team.

"We should actually get going" I told him feeling the slightest twinge of guilt for leaving him by himself.

"Maybe I'll see you Diagon Alley" he said as a last ditch attempt to stall.

"I don't know why, you already—" I started but his glare stopped me from finishing my sentence. "See you Draco" I concluded going back over to my broom.

"Bye Draco" Melinda said giving him a small and wave as she hopped onto her broom and I hopped on mine.

"See you Melinda" he replied as he turned around and headed back into the house, giving us one final look once he got to the door.

"I swear he makes my date with Seamus look painless" she said as we flew through the air. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Last year, after Melinda and Draco broke up, she decided to give Seamus a shot and went on a date with him to Three Broomsticks. It ended up being pretty lame, Seamus talked about sports and made random comments about nothing of interest to Melinda. Eventually George and I interrupted the date for a "emergency" and Melinda never made plans for a second date. She did however go on a few date with one of her companions, Cedric, which we later found out was against the rules and nearly got her disqualified—until they stated to the Ministry they were strictly friends.

"I think it's just job to just make things difficult for everyone" I told her as we continued flying.

"Honestly, I doubt he even likes me anymore really" she said, her voice going a little low. I cleared my throat and shifted positions on the broom. "What, it's not like it's impossible for a Malfoy to misdirect someone" she said giving me a look. Besides third year when I completely misdirected Oliver I spent last year misdirecting Fred when my real intention was attempting to misdirect the media. My goal most of the year was trying to convince everyone I wasn't really a Malfoy, not in terms of personality, but everything I did seemed to convince them of everything. Helping MElidna with a problem involving Draco was the last strew for Fred and cuaed our breakup.

"Okay, besides the fact that I know I messed up, a few times, I did fix things, I am back with him" I reminded her. THe only reason we got to be together was because you could have a boyfriend or girlfriend who was also a companion going into the competiution but if you broke up with them you couldn't get back together until after. The day after the competition was over Fred and I got back together. Lee Jordan and I manged to get away with it because we never claimed to officially be dating—no signs of iminacy or obvious affection, no favoritism or extra encouragement and no snogging. In public. Once or twice he had kissed me, and then after Fred and I got back together he wished me the best of luck with a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I'm sure things weren't awkward for Fred when I was with Lee or Oliver" I said but this time she laughed.

"No, not at all…" she replied quietly. The truth was, third year I barely saw Fred when I wasn't with him, regardless that we were in the same house. It seemed he was either avoiding me or having more fun without me. Last year the only thing that seemed to keep him next to me was his desire to not see me get killed and the simple fact that he was my first pick and as first pick he was my second in command, had to second approve of my actions and plans, and he had to make sure I was in the right emotional and mental state. "You don't think dating his best friend was awkward?" she asked.

"We didn't date…" I reminded her. "Offically…" I added quietly.

"Right, I forgot" she said sarcastically. Besides George and Ginny Melinda was the only person who didn't approve of the relationship—who knew about—but they since it couldn't be proven they couldn't cut it off. "But, like you said, you're back with Fred, you still want him…" I could hear her voice getting sad, I was never good at these conversations and I wasn't sure if telling her what Draco said would hurt or help.

"So, who's this Conner guy you mentioned?" I asked as she seemed to brighten up. At least whoever _he _was seemed to put her in a good mood.

"Oh, just a friend. Met him through my cousin, it's a long story" she said still smiling. "HE's cool, and I know you're not supposed to tell, but he knows" she said with another smile.

"About you being a witch and all?" I asked as she nodded.

"He ws a little weirded out at first, I expected him to be though, I mean, we freaked when we realized we were witches" she commented.

"You freaked a little less, I flipped lid upon finding out I was a Malfoy" I reminded her, still slightly disappointment I was realating to one of the worst families in the history of wizardy. "Anyway, Conner?" I said trying to switch my mind to a happier conversation.

"I dunno," she said with a shrug but her smile not fading. "He's not that tall, a smidge shorter than Draco, darker hair, he has a big nose though, but, it's cute. And he has such blue eyes" she commented, her own eyes lighting up. "But he's really accepting to all this; I told him a bit about you. He assumed since you were a Malfoy, you'd be more…" she hesitated and looked at me.

"Bitchy?" I finished for her. "Only when it counts" I told with a wink, most of the competition everyone was on edge, Melinda and I the most and we often—if not always—found ourselves snapping at each other. Most of both said things we didn't think through but it seemed like I was the most ridiculed for my outspoken comments, as expected it was mainly attritubuted to being a Malfoy.

"It's excusable" she teased. I had overlooked most of her stupid comments, but the parts that I couldn't forgive I just buried, I figured it wasn't something we needed to bring up every again. She got embarrassed enough during our screening for the seventh challenge.

"So do you and this Conner still talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we're just friends" she said, her words rushing. I nodded, though a part of me seemed unconvinced, at least in terms of what she thought of him. "He can't wait until I get back so I can tell him about this year" she said.

"It should be low key, we had a crash course third year and last year was just obnoxious, we deserve some down time" I told her.

"I couldn't agree more" she said as we took a turn.

"It's pretty obvious but I have to ask, Conner is a muggle, yes?" I asked laughing a bit at the word. Two years ago it would've sounded strane to call someone a muggle, even being a Harry Potter fan, but now it seemed only natural.

"Do you think it was okay that I told him, you know, that I was a witch and al that?" She asked, her voice slightly edging toward worrisome.

"The Ministry didn't bash through your doors afterwards did they?" I teased as I spotted a crooked house in the far distance.

"Still…" she said, but let it go, either because she seemed less worried or because she too noticed the Burrow. "It's not something you'll have to worry about though" she decided on saying as I looked at her in surprise. "I only mean that, well, you live with the Malfoys now, you practically never have to go back home, and well, you know you're going to end up with a wizard. You have to know that much" she said with a knowing smile as I felt myself warm. It was true, even if I didn't end up with Fred, I could end up with any number of guys, any kind, though, to be fair, wizards were probably more likely now.

"Well, I hope I'm with Fred for an entire semester this year" I commented as we both laughed and lowered ourselves as we neared the house, two redheads already outside playing with what looked like a firecracker. I glanced at Melinda and we both had to smirk. The twins never failed to entertain us, even if they didn't plan to in the first place.

"I don't think you have to worry about relationships issues this year" Melinda said as the boys caught sight of us as a red firecracker loudly went off behind them, causing a brilliant cascade of light in the shape of a lion.

"Hello love" Fred said with his famous grin as his mother opened the door, clearly annoyed by the twins.

"I told you to throw those all away!" she shouted at them. "Hello Melinda, Tammie," she said, her voice slightly lighter, her face still flushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. Tammie and Melinda are my original characters though. As is the storyline.**

**Note: First thing first, this is the sequel to The Forgotten Witches. So if you liked that one and want to read more, this is it. To those who have checked it out I thank you. To SiobhanPhelps: You are a trooper and amazing for keeping up and reading and commenting and I cannot wait for your comments to continue (thank you times a thousand). **

**Daydreams and Wishful Thinking**

"Just a bit of a warning, mum's still a bit crossed about your decision to be at the Manor so I figured it was best if we got our greetings out of the way now" Fred said as Mrs. Weasley waved the remaining sparks away.

"Pretty sure she's not crossed with me…" I told Fred as he shrugged. "Besides, if I could've escaped from the Manor I would've ages ago" I told him.

"Tammie, dearie, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled me into a big hug, smiling sincerely.

"I'm well," I replied as she let go. "Sorry I had to leave so quickly those other times" I started but she shook her head.

"You're here now and that's what's most important; perhaps you can get this one to start acting proper and obedient, especially in public." She paused to shoot him a glare, I had to stifle a laugh.

"Mum, for the last time, it was all in good fun and no one was hurt" he replied but Mrs. Weasley turned to Melinda.

"How was America?" she said elbowing George out of the way so she could hug her. "It must have been so nice to have gone home for a bit" she added.

"It was indeed a good time, I was happy to see my family," she said as I watched Fred try and sneak around his mum to retrieve something lying in the grass. At first glance it looked a completely ordinary telescope, but knowing the twins it was anything but.

"I'm glad you got to visit and as you know it's never inconvenient for you stop by; you're always welcomed," she paused to nod at me. "Both of you." I smiled a thanks back as she gave Melinda another warm hug. "_Now _what do you have?" she snapped at the twins, George now huddled next to his brother, their toy slightly out of sight. "Nothing" George replied too quickly as Mrs. Weasley glared at her sons but I took the chance to grab Melissa and go in the house.

The Weasley's house was tiny and cluttered, but it was homey. Warm and inviting and the only place I wanted to be. "So, Melinda, Tammie, you'll be squeezing into Ginny's room with her and Hermione, I hope it's not too tight of a space" Mrs. Weasley said as she came back into the room, wiping her hands on her apron as the twins followed in behind her. I glanced over at Melissa and then twins, neither of them seemed bothered by what Mrs. Weasley took or didn't take.

"We should talk" George said loudly. I looked him and started to respond but he shook his head and nodded at Melinda.

"Okay" she responded, her voice trying to sound leveled but I noticed the tiniest hint of nerves. But before I could ask anything her and George went out of sight, leaving me with Fred and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey" I said as Fred came closer.

"Hi" he replied cheerfully, hoping his hands behind his back as I nodded and looked around wondering where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were. "Wanna make out?" he asked as I looked back at him, one eyebrow arched as he grinned.

"No" I said quietly realizing Mrs. Weasley had been straightening the cloth on top of the fireplace, and though she didn't look over I knew she was listening.

"I tried" Fred said with a shrug. "Are you hungry?" he asked but I shook my head as he nodded again and started to move toward me.

"I said no" I told him trying to sound serious as I took a step back as he smirked and took another step toward me, this time grabbing me around the waist. "Behave" I hissed at him but smiled a little, I missed this. I missed him, I thought, not really hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, you're busy" Ron said, his face bright red.

"No, I'm um, no, it's fine" I said pulling away from Fred trying to recompose myself as quickly as possible. "Hey" I added brushing my hair out of my face as I tried to resume a normal appearance.

"Terri!" Hermione called, her footsteps running down the stairs, behind her Harry and Ginny.

"Hey guys" I said happily as I went over and gave each of them hugs.

"I thought Melissa came with you?" Hermione asked as I nodded and looked around and then shrugged.

"She's talking with George" I told her as Ginny raised both her eyebrows but smiled as she looked at Hermione.

"How's the prat Draco?" Ron said not bothering to censor himself.

"He's fine, misses you too" I teased as Ron rolled his eyes. "And anyway, let's not talk about him or the Manor, I'm here now—"

"But it's the Manor, why wouldn't you want to talk about that big ol' place?" Ron asked, this time I rolled my eyes.

"If she doesn't want to talk about it bugger off" Fred said giving him a look.

"So," Mrs. Weasley said coming from the kitchen—though I hadn't noticed she disappeared in the first place. "We will be going to Diagon Alley in the next few days so make sure you have your lists ready, I don't want to go twice, we'll buy what we can, but please, if anyone has any books that are not completely ruined please hand them down" Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a plate of cookies on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen.

"Finally, she's waiting til real late this time" Ron said grabbing three cookies. "Which is normally fine, but, it's just weird, you know, that she's waiting so long, she said—" Ron started but George and Melinda appeared out of nowhere, George pushing Ron aside so he could get some cookies.

"Where were you guys?" I asked Melinda but upon noticing how pink her face was I quickly figured out the answer. "Oh" I said frowning a bit.

"Be happy" Fred whispered as he handed me a cookie.

"It's not that…I just…" I shook my head as I trailed off. I had seen this before. Like déjà vu but not. "Um," I started still debating on what I wanted to say. "Congratulations" I decided on saying as Melinda gave me a funny look.

"Alright, come on, let's go outside and play a game, we can't all just stand around the living room eating cookies" George said.

"Is that because there are none left?" Ginny asked giving him a look.

"Here, last one, guys outside, it's nice, we can play Quidditch" he said as Harry and Melinda quickly rushed to follow him outside.

"You doing okay?" Fred asked taking my hand in his as I nodded and followed him outside.

"Tired" I lied as Fred nodded, either not caring enough to call my bluff or actually believing me.

"You can lay down in my room" he said after a minute with a wide grin.

"Right," I said sarcastically as he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "Or we can join the others and play—" I paused and shut my eyes. I was getting a headache, no, not a headache, one of those other things, like what happened before. I rubbed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain but it continued. "Damn it" I cursed quietly as I had to stop walking and hold my head down.

"Tammie, what's wrong?" Fred asked as I shook my head, trying to clear away the fog but it was too late, a blurry image was starting to surface.

I looked around, I was in the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor Table, but no one seemed to notice I was in my ordinary clothes. But that must have been because I wasn't really there. I had yet to find me when this happened. I though as I looked around, it was certainly crowded I thought as I realized it was the first night, the sorting hat was placed on a stool, did they finish or did it just start? I wondered as I continued looking around.

My eyes fell on a girl across the room, she was in the standard black robes, but her tie was sliver and green, her crest the signature snake, though I couldn't find Draco along the rest of the line, I did see this girl. She looked young, kind of, my age? Maybe a little younger. She was pretty, I'd give her that. She had to be part veela, long flowing honey blonde hair, sparkling emerald green eyes. A heart shaped face. I could've sworn she was looking right at me, her grin said it was; not welcoming like most first year—which is what I assumed her to be since I had never seen her before in my life—and not shy. But, I couldn't think of the word. Evil? I started to open my mouth, to call out to her but the room erupted in applauds. Quickly I looked around, everyone was focused on the staff table; I looked too, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and, who was that? I squinted but still I couldn't see. I turned to look to my left, to ask the person next to me and nearly screamed when I saw a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at me.

I bolted up, my breath catching as I realized I was sweating and all tense. "Tammie, what the hell happened?" Fred asked as I realized I was lying on a picnic table, the others surrounding me.

"Move aside, let me give her this rag" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice coming closer as she pushed a damp cold rag on my forehead.

"What happened?" Fred asked again but I could only shake my head. I wanted to tell him what happened but I didn't know. "Tammie" he started sternly giving me a look.

"I dunno, I really don't" I told him as I felt myself tensing a little more.

"Give her room" Mrs. Weasley said pushing Fred back a little. "It's okay, just lay back down" she said as she sort of pushed me back down on the table. I wanted to tell her I was fine, it had happened before, but as soon as I opened my mouth she hushed me up and shooed the others away. "Just lay still" she insisted.

I did as she requested for the next half an hour, trying to not to overthink what I saw, but it was difficult, what else were you supposed to do after you just went into a weird trance and saw people you didn't know at a place you love? "Mum said you should have some tea" Fred said handing me a small cup as I slowly sat up to take it. "Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked as I signed and pushed the hair out of my face.

"When did you get all concerned and serious?" I asked him, half joking as he sat down and took my free hand.

"Since meeting you," he said as I sighed and took a sip. "What's up?" he asked, a little gentler this time.

"I think—I think something's wrong with me?" I started as he smiled, licked his lips and started to respond. "No, I mean, I think for real, like, I…" I trailed off for a moment, trying to think of how I wanted to word it, you just didn't tell people you randomly had images floating through your mind of, well, whatever it was. "I think I'm having visions" I said, the word foreign on my lips.

"Like Professor Trelewny?" he asked, not able to keep the humor out of his voice. I didn't blame him; that was the only person with visions I knew too.

"Yeah, but, more convincing" I said for lack of a better word.

"Have you told Melinda?" he asked but I shook my head.

"Haven't said anything to anyone" I told him as he nodded.

"Has it happened before?" he asked as I played with the handle of the cup.

"Sorta, just one, but, it was," I paused to shrug. "I dunno, simple, just of the house, I didn't think about it when it actually happened" I said.

"So what made this one more exciting? Was I in it?" he asked smirking.

"No" I said giving him a light slap. "This girl," I started setting the cup down. "She was maybe my age, or younger, she had to be younger, a first year, I had never seen her before. Anyway, she just looked, crazy" I said with a shrug looking at Fred to see if he thought I was crazy.

"Alright, so I have to protect you from crazy looking first years, hm, not exactly a challenge, but I think I like that over third and fourth year any day" he said as I rolled my eyes but let him kiss me. "Wait, what house?"

"Slytherin" I said as he crinkled his nose.

"Hm, I dunno, they are pretty mean…" he started as I giggled but turned around to face him, moving his hands to my lap.

"Oh, blue eyes" I said randomly as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Not you, I mean, in the thing, there were a pair of blue eyes staring at me" I told him.

"Were they attached to a face?" he asked but I only shrugged.

"I don't remember" I said which was honest, I couldn't remember. "But, I can't forget those eyes, they were just so, piercing" I told him as he nodded, patted my thigh and stood up.

"Come on, it's getting chilly" he said as I nodded and followed him into the house. "And maybe we should tell Melinda, you know, just so she doesn't freak out if this happens again, maybe she'll know what to do" he said. "But I think her and George are talking again" he said as we stopped in front of their door.

"They were just talking, what could they possibly be talking about now?" I asked wrinkling my nose but saw Fred was trying to hold back a laugh. I gave him a questionable look but he just nodded at the door. I listened for a moment but didn't need to continue standing there to know George and Melinda were not talking. "Oh c'mon" I told Fred who couldn't help but start laughing as I pulled him away. "We get back for two minutes and she's making out with George" I said as we sat on the couch, looking over our school lists.

"Must be lucky" Fred said in a moody tone.

"Well, she has been in America for some time now, so I guess it's okay and well, I'm assuming they're back together" I said more so talking to myself.

"Yeah, that's what they were off doing, he's missed her and obviously the feeling is mutual, I don't see why they should wait" Fred replied. I wanted to say something about Draco, but there was nothing to say. He had multiple opportunities to keep trying and he kept failing. She deserved better.

I was slightly taken off guard when Fred leaned over to kiss me. But this time instead of pulling away I smiled and let myself enjoy it. Though, as I kissed him I couldn't get those piercing blue eyes out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Tammie and Melinda and any "new" characters.**

**Note: SiobhanPhelps-I will continue to shout out at you until you say stop. You are amazing and I'm glad you're liking it for real. I will be the first person commenting when you write a story. I hope. =) As long as I have one reviewer I know I've done something right, so it's another chapter for you (and anyone else reading-don't be shy, comment, I'll love it). More tomorrow, that's where things start to get exciting. **

_A Prankster's Shop_

"Okay, air" I said as I dodged another kiss from Fred who rolled his eyes and went to go in for another kiss but thankfully Ginny popped into the room.

"You busy?" she asked me as I twisted out of Fred's grip and got up.

"Not anymore" I said following her to her room. "What's up? How are you?" I asked as she nodded.

"Good, happy now that you're here, Fred's been quite bored without you and that shop" she started with a shake of the head. I replied with a blank look. "You know about the shop, right?" she asked me but I slowly shook my head.

"The twins, they want to buy a shop, you know, in Diagon Alley, make candies and tricks and stuff like that, a joke shop" she explained.

"A joke shop?" I asked questionably as she nodded. "Huh, I just thought they liked causing mischief, I didn't know they wanted to make a career out of it" I said as she nodded. "I didn't know you could…" I added.

"We thought they liked the sound of the explosions" she said with a shrug as I shook my head and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, at least that explains why Mrs. Weasley seems angrier than usual with them" I told her.

"Yeah, you should've seen her when she found out they were trying putting money toward the shop. I think she thinks you're going to stop him and then Melinda will get a hold on George" she said as I laughed.

"What makes her think we don't encourage them?" I asked, this time Ginny laughed and then sighed as she pulled my bag onto an empty cot.

"He's missed you you know," she said as I shifted a bit. "The last two years have been weird for him you know, a lot of feelings he hasn't had before. Now they're all just, there. You've brought out a lot of good in him, but I think he's also scared" she said as I cleared my throat.

"It's natural to be scared for someone, that's part of the reason I did what I did third year, I was scared of losing Fred" I told her.

"No, I mean, I think he's scared of having all those feelings. Do you know he used to hook up with random girls?" she started. I shifted on my feet again. I didn't want to know who else Fred had been with, but I assumed he had been with a lot of girls; he wasn't bad looking and, well, he liked girls. "But it's serious with you. I'm not saying you're the first serious girlfriend he's had, you're just the first one he's seriously considered feeling things toward and I think that scares him" she explained as I shifted again. It might have scared Fred but it scared me more. "Just, be gentle this year, I know last year with the competition things got messy and then everything third year with Oliver and—"

"Don't worry, I scared too Ginny" I told her as she nodded, smiled and started out of the room.

"Tamms, you up here?" I heard Melinda's voice ask.

"Yeah, Ginny's room" I called back.

"Come here, Fred said you wanted to talk to us" she said. I stiffened for a minute. I didn't think Fred would be that willing to tell so quickly, but it meant I could get it out of the way.

"Coming" I said as I turned around and went down to the twins's room where Fred was sitting on his bed and George and Melissa on the other bed.

"Oy George, get out" Fred said kicking the end of the bed.

"It's okay, maybe he should hear this too" I said.

"Alright…" Fred said with some hesitance.

"Earlier this summer, I started getting these bad headaches" I started. "But…it's not a headache, in fact, I feel relatively okay when it happens." I paused to look at my hands, I never thought I'd be explaining this to my friends. "I had one earlier today, a headache, but, now I don't think they're headaches. I think they're visions" I said, my words quick.

"Like in Divitions?" George asked wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, but, real" I said. "I don't need a crystal ball or anything" I told them.

"But, wait, how do you know they're real" Melinda asked.

"Because I had one about a week ago of us coming here and eating cookies" I explained and though that did nothing to prove my case I knew it wasn't the most likely scenario. "You were wearing that you looked just as flushed when you came back down. I asked Fred where you were and then I figured it out and Fred said to be happy" I told them as Melinda flickered pink. "And I _am _happy for you" I added with a light smile.

"And anyway, I figured I'd tell because it's more dramatic than I thought visions would be, so if I faint again, don't worry, it's just a vision" I told them as I saw Fred roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"So what was the one you had today?" George asked.

"First night at Hogwarts, before or after the sorting hat. We were clapping and looking at the staff table" I told them.

"Any particular reason?" Melinda asked but I shrugged.

"I dunno, I couldn't see who everyone was looking at" I explained as George and Melinda gave me weird looks. "I only saw this girl, honey blonde hair, pretty, but wicked looking. Slytherin house, I could've sworn she was looking at me" I told them.

"Maybe you only see people you know" George suggested.

"I didn't know the girl" I reminded them.

"Are you sure? Not even in passing?" Melinda asked.

"Where would I have seen someone like that?" I asked her sarcastically.

"It's not like Draco's mum isn't trying to find a pretty girl for her pretty son" she replied stiffly.

"I haven't seen her before and Draco hasn't mentioned her, he hasn't mentioned any girls" I told her with a slight glare.

"Okay, okay, so you don't know her, fine, but, if you see her, you have to tell us Tammie" George said as I nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Blue eyes" Fred said looking at me.

"Right, there were these pair of blue eyes. I don't know who they were connected to, but they were so blue" I said recalling the eyes, slightly getting lost.

"Let me guess, no idea who they belong to?" George asked.

"Not a clue" I replied. "We should tell the others too" I suggested as the three of them nodded. "Do any of you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Keep track of them, let us know, don't be stupid" Melinda said.

"That's it?" Fred asked making a face at her.

"They're in her mind, their visions, it's not like we wave a wand and make them go away. And it's not like it's hurting her. This could be _helpful" _Melinda said as I nodded, seeing Melinda's point of view. "I'll tell the others" Melinda said getting up and starting for the stairs.

"Hey," I called after her as she turned around in the hallway. "Thanks" I said with a light smile as she nodded, smiled back and then went down the stairs.

We chatted a bit longer, until the stars came up. Melinda didn't come back, I could only guess she was with Hermione discussing classes. She was better at mingling than I was, I thought as I made myself comfortable in Fred's bed.

"So what's this forbidden shop I heard about?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ron or Ginny?" George asked waving his wand to make O's in the air.

"Why?" I asked but he shrugged.

"Do you like the idea?" Fred asked putting my bare feet on his lap.

"I think it could bring in a lot of revenue, but you have to be mindful of how serious the pranks could get" I told them. "What are some of your ideas?" I asked as George gave his brother a devilish smile.

"Ideas, you hear that Freddie? Your girlfriend still thinks we're in the idea phase" he said glancing over at me.

"Poor Tammie, I thought you knew me better than that" he said shaking head. "But we can't show you anything today, mum has confiscated most of our stuff, but I'll be sure to show you when we're off shopping" he said.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing awake?" we all turned to see an angry Mrs. Weasley staring at us.

"Oh, we got a bit caught up in chit chat" I stammered sliding off the bed.

"Well go on, say goodnight and be off" she said pointing to the door.

"Night then" George said giving me a hug.

"I'll walk you to your room" Fred said as I held back a giggle.

"Yes, because it's _so _far away" I teased as he shrugged as we reached Ginny's room. "Night" I said as he smiled, looking at me a bit longer than usual, his expression a bit different than when I previously looked at him.

"Sleep well" he said as he pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt myself relax. Every time I was around him, every time I kissed him I wondered how I spent any time with Oliver. Lee, sure, I understood that, I liked that, he was kind of similar to Fred. But, at the same time, he wasn't Fred. I thought as we pulled away, a lopsided grin on Fred's face even though I knew I had that same look on my face.

"You too" I told him as he nodded. We only separated because Melinda had cleared her throat from in the room.

"Night Fred" she said humorously as she hugged him and then pulled me inside where Hermione and Ginny were both smiling at me.

"Shut up" I said to them but couldn't hid my smile as I grabbed my clothes to change in the bathroom and then came back in, Ginny the first breaking out laughing as I crawled into bed. "I said shut it" I said but it didn't stop her laughing.

"Tammie, Melinda told us about the visions. Make sure you be careful, you don't want to end up…" she trailed off to look over at Melinda who had been making weird faces and making her hair stand up. I figured she was trying to look like Professor Trelawney. I saw Hermione twist her face, trying not to laugh but in the end she gave up and started giggling with the rest of us.

"I've missed you guys" I said as I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling.

"Mmmm" Ginny replied though I knew she was barely awake, as were the rest of them. I looked at them in the dark, though I could make out any of their outlines. Though I did enjoy _some _of my time with Draco, it was nice to be here again, I thought as I faded to sleep.

"Come on! Up, up! All of you!" Even though Mrs. Weasley was shouting I couldn't help but smile, being in this house was not only relaxing but it made me feel like I belonged. I quickly got up and made the bed, then went into the bathroom. When I returned Melinda was just waking up. "Lazy bum" I joked as I sat on the bed to put my shoes on.

"I'm just not a freak like you and wake up after getting practically no sleep." I gave her my widest smile as she shook her head, quickly made her bed and then headed off to the bathroom. It took her longer than I expected but that was because everyone was starting to stir and the two bathrooms they had were simply not enough for the whole house, let alone guests.

Once downstairs we quickly ate; bacon eggs, sausage, scones, fruits and some orange juice. It always surprised me how Mrs. Weasley prepared as much as she did so quickly. It surprised me even more how quickly we were able to finish it all off. Even I had seconds of as much as I could. "Alright, let's go" she said walking over to the fireplace, picking up her pot of floo powder.

As soon as I heard the noise my stomach filled with excitement. Other than Hogwarts and the Weasley's; Diagon Alley was one of my favorite places in the Wizarding World. Everything about the place excited me, the items, the clothing, the supplies, the bank Gringotts. Things I needed, things I wanted, things I had no need for once so ever but wanted anyway. I stepped outside and watched in awe at the people who passed. Some older folks, some teenagers, even little children holding tight to their parents. "Hey" I heard Fred whisper as he wrapped his arms around me. "See that spot right there?" he asked pointing to an older looking building. I had never really noticed it before, I wasn't even sure what it sold, but it didn't seem to be drawing in many customers.

"Yeah, what it is?" I asked as I leaned back against him.

"They sell cakes, but they're different kinds and ingredients for cakes and pies and things like that. Treats…but it's gone a bit out of fashion" he explained resting his chin on my head.

"Well that's a shame" I replied still wondering why he cared.

"George and I spoke to the owner, he said we could buy it from him…you see, we've been saving our money, we just about have enough…" he said. I knew his ears were turning pink; he hated talking about his bank account.

"I can—"

"No, you're having absolutely nothing to do with the money. If you want, you can help, you know, test out stuff" he said with a laugh, kissing my head. I quickly shook my head, anything made by Fred or George was dangerous, I wasn't sure how I felt about the two of them making a business of it.

"What are you going to call it?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. We want my head right there, you know, like an oversized version of it" he said still looking at the shop.

"I don't know why you keep thinking it's going to be your head up there" George said walking over to join us. "Clearly it needs the handsome brother up there, but I supposed since it's a joke shop it would make sense to have your funny looking face up there" George said shaking his head at Fred.

"Oy! Maybe you should look in a mirror!" Fred joked back.

"I think you're both funny looking." We turned to see Lee Jordan walking toward us. "What do you think Ter" he asked nodding at me. I didn't answer but gave ran over to give him a hug, it didn't bother me, nor did Lee seem to mind, I only hoped it didn't bother Fred.

"How are you?" I asked as we pulled apart. He nodded and then looked at the twins, mainly Fred, as if making sure the interaction was okay. Since breaking it off with Lee Jordan he had, thankfully, become one of my best guy friends and I was even more thankful he was Fred's best mate—still.

"I'm swell, how was summer, shacked up with this one were you?" he asked nudging Fred, trying to show he had no resentment toward him.

"No, I was actually at the Manor, it was bloody boring" I explained. "Are you gonna join these two?" I asked motioning to the shop.

"Have to, who else is gonna keep them in check?" I smiled as George made a light swing at Lee's arm. "I should get going though, mum's probably looking for me. I left her by the bank, see you lot on the train" Lee said walking over to give me another hug. "It's good to you two back together, honestly" he whispered. "Always thought that, but c'mon, who didn't" he added with a smile and wink before turning and walking toward Gringotts.

We waited until Lee Jordan disappeared around the corner before heading we turned to head to Flourish and Blotts to get our books. "So I reckon your mum isn't too happy with you two wanting to make a shop and all, is she?" I asked as we neared the bookstore. Neither of them answered but they had grins on their faces which only meant Ginny was right but the twins had found some way around it, the thought made me shudder a little.

"Yeah well, it's not like we're going to listen to her when she says we can't" Fred said as he placed his hand in mine.

"Yeah, can't go around always listening to her, what kind of people would be if we followed the rules and listened to our elders?" George asked.

"You'd be like Percy" I said with a small smirk.

"And what a bore that would be!" both of them said in unison. I shook my head and walked inside, spotting a few students from class, a few girls I recognized as Hufflepuffs while some others were definitely Ravenclaws.

"I love the smell of books…" I said, trying to keep my voice low but judging by Fred's squeezing of my hand I knew he at least heard me. I walked pass a few students, I didn't know them by name but they must have knew Melinda, they looked like they were in our year, a few nodded in my direction, knowing I was friends with Melinda and meant them no harm. As I neared the G's I felt my shoulder bump into someone else's shoulder. Not hard, but enough to notice.

"Sorry" I said. I had only just looked up when my words caught. It was the girl from the vision; right there. Her long flowing honey blonde hair, her heart shaped face, her twisted smile and near perfect figure.

"It's okay," she started as she did the once over, sticking out her hand. "I'm Courtney" she said cheerfully, but also in some other tone I couldn't quite place. "You must be Tammie Allen" she said, her smile looking a little more sinister as I nodded and shook her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my characters: Tammie, Melinda and Courtney (and any characters not related to JKR)**

**Note: Not the most exciting chapter but for those who love Draco he does have a surprise appearance. Those who think Fred is just obsessed with Tammie this should be a nice chapter for you to read. Gotta wonder who blue eyes is though! As usual much love/respect for SiobhanPhelps. Hope you enjoy this chapter. To everyone else, feel free to comment, feedback is awesome and I tend to use your advice to better shape my stories. Alright, enough talking. here's chapter 5. **

_Shopping and Surprises_

"Um, yeah, Tammie" I said not quite knowing what else to say. She tilted her head a little and smiled brightly.

"It's wonderful bumping into you" she said with a smile as I tried hard to give her a sincere smile in return but all I could really do was nod. At least she was nice, I thought to myself though I didn't feel entirely better about it.

"Tammie" I heard my name being called from somewhere behind Courtney, it took me a second to realize it was Fred.

"Oh, hello" Courtney said cheerfully as she continued smiling brightly and shook his hand, her eyes sparkling just a little. "Let's see…" she said squinting a bit as she looked him over. I felt my tense as she did, no one was allowed to look at Fred like that. Except me, I thought as I shook away the sting of jealousy. "He's the good looking Weasley, right?" she asked turning back to me. I hesitated. I knew girls thought Fred was cute, I always _knew _that, but something in the way Courtney spoke made me want to strangle her.

"Well, I dunno about that, I do have a twin" Fred said either not catching my silence or feeling happy he was being flirted with.

"No matter" she said, her eyes still sparkling.

"He's taken anyway" I told her feeling myself finally able to find my voice. Courtney looked back at me, as if she had forgotten I had been there, that we had just been talking. "I'm dating him" I added as Fred absently nodded.

"Of course you are" Courtney replied smirking a bit as if she had just heard a funny inside joke. "I should be off, my family is probably wondering where I am" she said as she lightened her smile as she nodded at me. "I'm sure I'll see you again" she told me but without waiting she turned back to Fred. "And I hope I'll see you again" she said to him as I felt myself sneering.

"Yep" he replied as she nodded and headed back the way she came. "What?" Fred asked as he caught me staring after her, still probably sneering.

"Nothing," I said too quick with a shrug.

"She's pretty—"

"A first year" I quickly interrupted as he furrowed his eyes. "She's the girl from my vision, but that's not the point, she's a first you, you're a seventh, you can't think she's pretty" I told him as he let out a laugh and swung his arm around me.

"Now, no offense, but, there was Oliver and Lee—"

"They were older than me!" I interjected as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you said she was from your vision?" he asked as I nodded. "Well, I didn't see anything particularly amazing about her, I wonder why you had a vision about her" he said as I shrugged, a little relieved Fred didn't see anything in her.

"Yeah, weird" I said for the sake of saying something as George and Melinda came over to join us. "Hey" I said whispering to Melinda as I lightly took her arm and led her to the door. "What did the others say when you told them about my visions?" I said still feeling as if the word was odd.

"Hermione wanted to know why now, Ron wanted to use to predict the future—"

"I'm not a crystal ball" I replied bitterly as Melinda laughed.

"I know, I told them, Harry said the same thing I said, just, watch out, and you know, tell us" she said as I started to nod.

"Then I should probably tell you the most recent one happened" I told her as she looked around the room, probably for a quieter spot.

"The girl?" she whispered as I nodded.

"Her name is Courtney, she was flirting with Fred" I said, feeling myself sneer at the word 'flirting.' "What?" I asked Melinda who had raised an eyebrow at me. "She was, really obvious about it too" I added as Melinda continued looking at me, now trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, she's a first year, Fred wouldn't, besides, he has you" she said giving me a wide smile. I nodded.

"He made a joke about when I went for Oliver and Lee" I told her. "But, I don't think it was really a joke," I added with a shrug, trying not to think about it.

"So, where did Courtney go? Was she like she looked in your vision?" she asked as I nodded toward the door.

"Back with her family and she's gorgeous" I said frowning a bit, the self-conscious part of me _now _rising.

"Did she have blue eyes?" she asked as I shook my head.

"No, green, really green, like fresh grass or something" I said as the twins joined us, bags of books in their arms. I frowned and looked at the bag Fred was carrying, I knew when I last saw his coin purse it wasn't exactly bulging.

"I'll pay you back" he said with a smirk as he followed George outside. I felt my pockets, realizing my own coin purse was missing.

"Great, I have a pickpocketer for a boyfriend" I said, half sarcastically.

"Just be glad he's the good looking Weasley" he called back over my shoulder as I rolled my eyes but caught up to him as we went back outside.

"What next?" he asked as I pulled my list out of my pocket.

"Um, I need cleaning supplies for my broom" I told him as Melinda nodded and looked at her list.

"I need fill up on some slugs" she said as I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah, you go have fun with that" I replied she laughed and went to the right with George as moved closer as we went to the left.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well, the visions I mean" I said as we shuffled through the crowd.

There's no much else to do about it Tam, I mean, does it hurt?" he asked as I shook my head. "Has anyone died in them?" he asked and again I nodded. "See, nothing to worry about. When the worry comes up, then we'll worry" he said though I seemed hesitate to take him so lightly. "Tammie," he paused to turn around and face me. "Third year you almost died, fourth year you almost died and lost your best friend. We broke up both years. I lost you in some way both years. Can we please, _please _try and not overthink the visions? I want to enjoy my time with you. I like you" he said as he pulled me close.

"I like you too Fred" I said for lack of more since I was a little caught off guard. "And okay" I decided with a heavy sigh. "Until something happens of course" I added as he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Deal" he said. "Sealed with a kiss" he teased as he leaned in to kiss me anyway.

After the Quidditch supplies shop I decided to look at the cauldrons, debating if I wanted to get my own or ask the Malfoys for one of theirs. I hated depending on them, but it was nice to save money because I had everything I needed.

"Hold on," Fred said as he disappeared into a shop. I didn't get a chance to ask why he was going that way but saw Melinda and George again.

"Fred go in there?" George asked as I nodded and we watched him walk inside. I sighed and turned back to Melinda.

"Have you heard?" she asked as I leaned against the building. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something else. "New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, again" she said as I chuckled. We were always getting new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, they couldn't seem to hold out past a year. Though part of me was hoping it would be Professor Barrass again I knew it wouldn't. Third year was toughest on him, he needed the time off.

"Do you think it will be that Professor, er, Lupin?" I asked, the name just popping into my head. He had taught somewhere else for a while, until he was discovered as werewolf and angry and worried parents wrote the school and he was forced to leave.

"Doubt it, you know how people are about werewolves" Melinda replied but I could only shrug, from what I heard he seemed like fun.

"I'm sure he can't be the only one" I replied.

"Yea, but it's not like there's a lot of them running around applying for teaching positions" she reminded me as I rolled my eyes. "But hopefully someone interesting, but, smart. Barrass was great, but, I think he'd have a mental breakdown if he came back here this year, not that he shouldn't—" I looked back at her to see why she suddenly stopped talking but I only needed to see her faded smiled to know whoever she was looking at couldn't be someone she wanted to see.

"Well, well, well, look who's here…" Draco said walking over to us, giving his best stuck up smile. "Didn't think you'd be here" he said. Melinda and I both narrowed our eyes, it always annoyed me how he tried to keep up with his appearances and act like a true Slytherin as well as Malfoy.

"Yeah you did, we told you—" Melinda started but Draco snorted and turned his nose up. I knew if the streets were less crowded Melinda would smack him. I myself took a step closer but suddenly heard Fred's voice.

"What's all the fuss about out here?" he asked walking over to us.

"Oh there everyone is, come on you lot, let's go get some ice cream and then head back, I think we're just about done" Mrs. Weasley said happily appearing from nowhere as she completely ignored Draco as she pushed Fred and George along. Ginny and Hermione tagging behind her while Ron and Harry rushed next to the twins. I motioned for Melinda to join as we followed the rest of the group.

"And what money do the Weasleys have to afford ice cream? Can't even afford new books, don't know why you're here in the first place…" Draco said as he started to walk off. I didn't look back as I grabbed Melinda's arm and dragged her along, mainly stopping stop her from reaching in her cloak for her wand.

That night we slept sound, though it took forever to convince Fred to go to his own room and Melinda seemed to take even longer to venture up back to Ginny's room The following nights and days were just as entertaining, Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in even more of a cheerful mood now that the twins seemed to be enjoying themselves with people instead of whatever mess they had been inventing when they were off by themselves.

"Why can't the train come later?" I whined as we shuffled around getting ourselves together for the long train ride to Hogwarts. Being up at the crack of dawn was never my thing and though I was glad to see no one else looked remotely excited it still didn't make me cheerful.

"Something about something" Melinda replied as we finished getting changed so we could join the others for breakfast and then head out.

The twins decided to use apparition and meet us at Platform nine and three quarters, Fred asked if I wanted to join but I quickly said no, ever since using the portkey in Melinda's shower our third year I was strictly against any methods of transportation involving twisting of the body or pain. Melinda didn't hesitate on George's offer, though I figured it had less to do with the tight space in the Ford Angelina car than it did with her desire to spend time with George. That left Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all to travel in the car. It seemed a lot more comfortable this way. We talked, or rather listened to Hermione's conversation about the classes she was taking and the O. , which Ron didn't seem too pleased about her remembering.

Once at the station we quickly made our way through the bricks and joined the others, as well as a load of students and their families, though most of them were already gathered on the train. We quickly said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and headed to find seats, we only had about five minutes until the train would be taking off. I never really cared for trains, for some reason they made me worry, though I didn't have any reason to be, especially not on the Hogwarts Express.

I sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron; Melinda joined us about an hour after we started moving and then Fred and George popped in, Lee with them but only stayed until the trolley came around. I pulled out a smaller sized money bag, completely ignoring Fred's admit to pay for the candy since I paid for his books. Melinda bought a bunch of her favorites, I knew they'd probably last all year if she wanted, mine, however, would be probably be gone by the end of the week.

I stayed up and talked as long as I could, but soon after a game of Exploding Snap I decided it was time to take a short nap. I was also partly avoiding Fred's questions. I awoke at least ten minutes before reaching our destination, which was perfect time considering I still had to change. After doing so I hopped off the train to follow Melinda and the others in a nearby carriage. As I let Fred pick me up and set me down in the carriage I tried not to look at the creatures pulling us along. I felt Melinda looking at me, as far as I knew we were among the few students who could see the Thestrals. To me it was not only a reminder of the death we witness our third year but also the almost death of my best friend and favorite professor. Somehow knowing what I was thinking Fred distracted me by asking about Quidditch. Even though it was dark as we travelled I could just make out where the Quidditch field was. Slowly, I felt my smile crept up. I was back. Hogwarts. Fifth year. Fred's seventh year. I thought as I squeezed his hand. We were going to make this count. I told myself as I scooted an inch closer to him.

"There it is" he said cheerfully as he pointed toward the castle. I held breath, it was stupid, but I couldn't help it, the excitement bubbling up. The one thing I could rely on repeatedly was seeing Hogwarts and knowing I was going to get that same build up excitement. Knowing this was home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters. You know which ones are mine. =)**

**Note: To the wonderful SiobhanPhelps, thank you for commenting once again, I always look forward to seeing what you think-it's a huge inspiration for me to keep writing (as well as potential other readers). I'm pretty sure it's getting read a little more because of you. =) I warn you, this is a crazy chapter! Happy reading! **

_Blue Eyes & Trouble_

It didn't take long to get into the school, I was glad it wasn't raining though, I remembered the few nights we would come in after it rained and the floors would be so slippery. Granted it didn't help that the twins always seemed to make them a little more slippery, just because they thought it was funny. "Lee!" Fred called out, waving his arm, his elbow just missing my nose.

"Watch it" I said to him as I tried to move toward Harry but Fred was still holding my hand as he moved toward Lee.

"I'll see you guys in there!" I shouted at the others as I semi-unwillingly followed Fred to where Lee was.

"So, did you bring them?" Lee asked. I turned back to face them only because Lee's tone was very secretive and he was whispering, something I wasn't aware he knew how to do.

"Um, whatever you're doing is _legal _right?" I asked Fred as he handed a brown paper bag over to Lee who peeked inside, nodded, handed him some coins and hurried off.

"Course" Fred replied casually.

"Really, because I don't think legal things involve paper bags and money exchanges and whispering" I told him.

"He said he'd guard some special-high quality expensive ingredients for me. I originally said no, but he said he'd chip in on the price" Fred explained.

"Ingredients? For your shop, right?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, and that's not illegal" he said as he kissed the top of my head. "C'mon, you know me better than that. If I was going to smuggle something I wouldn't do with you around, wouldn't want you in trouble" he said with a grin as I rolled my eyes.

"Right, because that makes me have so much confidence in you" I teased as we noticed people start moving toward the Great Hall.

"There's George and Melinda, c'mon," he said as we squeezed pass people to get to our friends, happy to see Harry, Ron and Hermione already there.

A few minutes later we filed into The Great Hall, I waved bye to Melinda who broke off with some of the nearby Ravenclaws as the rest of us took our seats at the Gryffindor table. George tried making a statement—or joke—by sitting at the Ravenclaw table, just a minute too long. Oddly and strangely enough no one seemed bothered by it. At least not until Andrew came over and said something about being a Prefect and taking points away. I rolled my eyes, I forgot he was Mr. Prefect. I had actually forgotten Prefects were chosen this year.

I opened my mouth to ask Fred about it, but Seamus started talking first so I had no choice but to listen in on his summer and then listened to Neville tell us about his grandmother as the Sorting Hat started its yearly song. I didn't tune in to the song until toward the end, when it had started singing about being friends rather than staying glued to your house.

_Some of you—both student and staff—may think we get sorted too soon _

_But if that were to happen I would no longer be able to sing the same tune _

_Not that you should think separation and badges stop the battles and chaos_

_Just keep in mind it's the friends you gain and the ones you toss_

_No matter how the saying goes: enemies close, binded by house, blood is thicker_

_It's really you, you alone who chooses, that's the kicker. _

I looked around to see I wasn't the only confused and slightly amused person sitting at the tables. "What did that mean?" I asked Fred who shrugged, the last few sorting hat songs weren't too bad, a general introduction of the houses, a clear understand of why they were separate. But what was this about pulling together, blood being thicker, or not thicker. I shook my head, that was weird, I thought as I decided to not worry about it. Besides, it was a hat. I reminded myself as we all clapped anyway and the sorting started.

The twins and Lee Jordan were the most obnoxious in their clapping, hooting and carrying on every time someone was placed in Gryffindor. I was glad Dumbledore didn't mind, he seemed to be happy actually. I was happy, during the competition the twins's had a pretty strained relationship with each other and though I took full responsibility it didn't help their moods. I was just glad the whole thing was over. Competitions, masquerades, riddles, fighting, all that. Now I'd just have to not think about how this was the twins's last year.

A handful of students went in Ravenclaw this year, which must have been nice for them as not many had been placed there last year. A few new Hufflepuffs, most of which seemed overly anxious to get to their seats.

"They're so tiny" Lee Jordan said to us as he indicated with his fingers that he could hold them in his hand. I rolled my eyes and watched a first year—did McGonagall call her Abby?—proudly take off the sorting hat and stroll over our table. She was red with shyness, but her smile was covering her face.

"Hey, c'mon here, sit with us" I told her as she started to move toward whatever girl she had been standing with. Her eyes got really wide at the sight of me, I couldn't help but smile as she moved closer. I pushed Fred closer to his brother as the girl sat down. She had long dark brown hair, it was braided in pigtails and went down to her waist. She was quite lanky like the twins, her fingers seemed extra-long and she had a bit of a crooked nose. Her eyes were near hazel, overall she looked like the excited little kid I felt when first entering Hogwarts.

"Looks like Terri has taken a first year under her wing" Fred said with a smirk as I laughed as Abby looked wildly around.

"Wow, I know all you, the twins, the Weasley twins, and you're Terri, you were in that competition last year. I read all about in the papers, I was glad you didn't die. And your third year, that Professor who almost killed you, that must have been terrifying" she said, her eyes still wide. Normally I would've shooed her off upon realizing she was pointing out all my near death experiences but I couldn't help but notice how she said it with such concern and sincersity. I sort of felt an instant bond toward the girl.

"You're Abby, right?" I asked, just making sure; thankfully she smiled brightly and nodded as she started to look around again. "Oh, Harry Potter" she said stopping at Harry, her eyes wide again as she noticed the scar.

"That's me" Harry said cheerfully as I realized the sorting was done.

"Hey, did anyone see that Courtney girl?" I asked looking around our table, somehow thinking she got sorted into Gryffindor.

"There wasn't anyone named Courtney in our group" Abby said as I frowned and looked over at the Ravenclaw table, even though I knew she wasn't going to be there. "Why? Are you okay?" she asked as I nodded though I was no longer paying attention and instead started to scan the Slytherin table. I had got no further than Pansy's sour expression to know everyone at her table was looking at Courtney. I followed her eyes and sure enough, Courtney was sitting there, next to Draco_ Ah hell Draco, already? _I thought as I started to look away but then Courtney made eye contact. _Just like the vision! _I told myself trying not to tense up as she smiled, a weird sort of smile, not kindness or even acknowledgement but more like—what was it? I thought as I scanned over her face but slowly let my eyes fall on Draco who seemed caught between saying something to Courtney and turning away.

Then I remembered the rest of the vision, the staff table and blue eyes. I quickly looked around, seeing if someone was supposed to jump out at me but my eyes were instantly pulled back to the Gryffindor table, not but a few students down someone had caught my eye. I had never seen him before and I certainly would've remembered if I had. He was a fair complexion, dark hair, nearly black, cute—no, _really_ good looking, I noticed Lavender had her jaw practically on the floor as she stared at him. There was nothing extraordinary amazing _looking _about him, but just something about him made my stomach do all kinds of things and obviously there was some sort of appeal. He gave me a tight sort of smile—was he nervous? Who was he? I wondered trying to force myself from making a face or fainting. It was hard looking away, those blue eyes, they were _the _blue eye. Bright and welcoming and something else. It was like he could see every part of my mind but all that generated from him was warmth, like we were fond friends from some distance past. "Hi" he mouthed as I looked around, thinking he couldn't possibly be talking to me. But when I looked back he was smiling, a little wider, but not obvious, yes he was talking to me.

"Hi" I mouthed back as he seemed to get a little fidgety, what could he possibly be nervous about? I wondered as I felt someone's hand tapping me. "Huh?" I asked looking down at Abby to see her pointing at Fred who was giving me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"You okay?" he asked as I nodded. "Switch?" he asked Abby as she gladly obligated and let Fred move next to me.

"I'm fine" I insisted. Did I zone out? Did I have another vision? Did I imagine blue eyes? I started to freak out as I looked back to where the guy had been sitting. He was still right there, he was listening to Lavender but I could tell he wasn't _listening. _His eyes wondered until they found mine again. There it was, that feeling, that warmth. Who was this guy?

"Terri" Fred snapped as he glanced over his shoulder, glaring at blue eyes who only seemed to raise an eyebrow and gave him an amused sort of look.

"It's—" I started, but my words were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.

"Students" he said called us to attention. "That was a very interesting song and a very nice variety of students this year" he said as he clapped, the rest of us following suit. Fred had leaned over to start talking to his brother but with a poke of the butter knife and a glare he moved back to his position. I could tell George was refraining a laugh as both Seamus and Lee Jordan wiggled their eyebrows at Fred.

"What?" I hissed at them though I knew they weren't making fun of us.

"They think I'm beat" Fred said as his ears turned red. I started to ask what he meant but then I figured it out.

"You're not beat, you just know I will _beat you_ if you start getting overly obnoxious" I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Beat" Seamus insisted as Fred went to punch him in the arm.

"Hush, stop, Dumbledore is talking" I hissed at them realizing we were the only one who were making an obvious rattle in the room.

"It is good to see so many new faces and to welcome many of you back." Dumbledore looked around, nodding to each house table. "In additional to this wonderful group of first years I would also like to welcome two older students who have decided to transfer to our school, Hogwarts." He paused and looked around again, a lot of other students turned their heads as well. "Please, Courtney and Matthew Knacks I hope you find Hogwarts just as enjoyable—or perhaps more—than your last school" Dumbledore said as two students rose; one from the Slytherin table—Courtney.

"That explains why she wasn't in the sorting house line" Fred said but I hushed him up, unintentionally swatting him harder than I thought as he sort of glared at me and mumbled something to George. I ignored him as my eyes shifted back to our own table and down a few feet as Matthew stood up. Blue eyes. I thought as I felt myself smile. Why was I smiling? I wondered though I didn't let myself overthink it, besides Matthew was saying something and though most of us were looking at him I doubt anyone was listening. Maybe he was part veela too. Maybe they were full veelas. That had to be only explanation, I decided but still, something about Courtney, her expression, her body language, her—vibe—something—gave me a warning thought she was not a veela but indeed something much more terrifying.

"Who?" I heard Abby ask as I pried my eyes away from Courtney.

"What?" I asked her as she smiled and pointed at the staff today.

"Dumbledore said Professor Madison, she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She looks like a bitter librarian" Abby said with laugh but instantly covered her mouth. I was happy to see she felt like she could express herself, say what she wanted. I started to reply, tell her a lot of the professors looked like that but I had taken that moment to finally look up at the staff table.

A scream caught in my throat, my knees buckled and I thought I was going to pee myself as I felt my eyes pop out of my head. Sitting between Flitwick and Snape was our new professor. Professor Madison, or as I recalled her, Professor Burnner, the one who fell off a cliff and died in a fiery pit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter, just my personal characters.**

**Note: Same as the last chapter. All those reading this who like it, please feel free to comment. Continue to enjoy. Also, for those who like visuals...if I were to explain compare the characters to actors (the following are visual comparison not acting): Tammie looks like...KeKe Palmer, Melinda looks like, Ellen Page (originally I thought Jennifer Lawrence but eh...). Courtney looks like Hayden Panettiere Matt looks like Liam Hemsworth and Professor Madison looks like that boss in How to Lose A Guy in Ten Days. Side note: Burnner looks like Torrey DeVitto, and Barrass looks like Benedict Cumberbatch (without the accent). If those visuals ruined the story I apologize, try to go back to visually you're own characters. Happy reading! =)**

_Cry Wolf_

I looked around at everyone clapping. Did they really have no idea? I wondered but then noticed Melinda was clapping too. Something must have been wrong if she was clapping. "Professor Madison you said?" I asked Abby who nodded and then shrugged but frowned when she turned to face me.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" she said and then smiled a bit as I saw Nearly Headless Nick out of the corner of my eye.

"Not quite" I said though I was really talking to myself. I looked back at the staff table, Professor Madison was looking right at me. Her long wavy brown hair, her thin lips, her accusing sinister smile. It was like she was practically screaming she knew I killed her.

"Hey, you gonna eat?" Fred asked as he nudged me.

"What?" I asked thoroughly distracted. "What's wrong?" Fred said instantly catching my expression. I looked back at the staff table, Madison was looking at Melinda—who seemed to be clueless—with the same expression.

"I—I, I'll be right back" I told him not waiting for him to say anything as I sprung from my seat and out into the hallway. _Deep breathes, just breath, calm down, she can't really be there, she's dead, she's not there. _I kept repeating over and over as I walked back and forth, my body still tense.

"Tam?" I heard Fred's voice say as I leaned against a wall. "Hey," he said with concern as he came over to me.

"She's here" I said as I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Courtney? Yeah, I know, it's okay, we said we weren't going to freak out about these visions" he said lightly as I shook my head and pulled away, my breathing still close to a panic attack.

"No, not Courtney," I started though I was unable to get the rest out, my mind now filling with images of third year, your first near death experience was never something you forgot. "Burnner" I said trying to shoo away the images.

"What about her?" Fred asked. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"What do you mean, what about her? You didn't see her?" I asked though it was quite plain he was wondering how sane I was.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked, the concern rising.

"I'm fine! It's not me, she's here! She's the new Professor" I told him.

"The hag?" he asked. Normally I would've at least rolled my eyes but the thought of Burnner being _alive _was overwhelming.

"Yes, sorta, she's—I don't know, she's her, somehow" I told him. "A shapeshifter or something" I said as Fred put a hand on my shoulder. The interaction got me to breathe a little easier.

"Hey," he said quietly as he placed his other hand on my other shoulder. "You killed that bitch, she's not back" he said but all I could do was shake my head.

"Fred, I know what I saw and I saw her, I swear" I said feeling smothered and not sane. "It's her, you have to believe me, I wouldn't lie about this, you know I wouldn't. I haven't thought about out loud all summer. I wouldn't be bothered if I wasn't telling the truth" I said, almost begging him to believe me. "Please, I know what I saw, it's her" I told him. For a minute I thought he'd walk away or tell me again I didn't see something correctly. But then he moved his hands to my cheeks and took a step closer.

"If you really think it's her—"

"It is!" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"If it's her, okay, we'll figure something out, we'll tell, okay?" he said rubbing my cheeks as I started to calm down.

"I'm scared" I whispered as his face softened and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be" he said kissing my forehead. "I'm never going to let her hurt you again" he said confidently. I reckoned that part was more to himself, he still felt like he failed to protect me third year, even though it was completely on me, and Melinda.

"I have to tell Melinda!" I remembered as I pulled away from Fred only to nearly run into Professor Snape.

"Is there a good reason you two are out in the hallway?" he asked.

"I saw Professor Burnner" I blurted, I couldn't help it, I had to tell someone, and Snape _was _someone.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Professor Burnner, she's here" I told him, finally feeling a tad better.

"You mean the Professor you and friend oh so cleverly snuck out to confront and almost ended up getting killed by?" he asked. I stiffened a bit at his tone. Go figure it'd be _this _professor to be the jerk about it.

"Yes, that one" I replied feeling just as sarcastic.

"She's joking; we were making out" Fred interrupted as I shot him a look. Since when did he want to be nice to a professor, let alone Snape? "We're going back inside now" Fred said taking my arm and bringing me back into the Great Hall. As soon as we got back to the table I pulled away.

"You don't believe me!" I accused.

"I didn't say that, but, Tammie, you're talking to Snape, he'll be the first to assign you dentition cleaning Professor Madison's office_ while _she's there" he said. I continued looking angry but I knew he _had _a point. Still, he sat down with his brother. He should've been standing, on his way to tell Dumbledore. I looked up at the staff table, Professor _Madison _was happily in conversation with the Professor next to her while Snape went back to his place, though he did look over at Madison a few times. I looked at Dumbledore but eventually felt the hopelessness of telling him. Who would believe me? If she looked like a grouchy old librarian that's what she looked like. My word—which was boarding on insanity—against what everyone else saw with their own eyes. But she was there, and she knew who she was, I knew she knew. She knew what she was doing. Still. I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself not to cry and turned to head out.

"Tammie, you should eat" Fred insisted lightly but I shook my head.

"Not hungry" I said flatly as I walked out.

I walked all the way to the Slytherin common room even though I knew no one was there. Least of all Draco. I was tempted to just stay there until he arrived but I didn't know how much longer that would be. They probably were just finishing the food, and dessert had to be passed out. I started back toward the Gryffindor common, slowly, but halfway there I decided to go check the Owerly. I missed my owl.

Unfortunately it looked like he was off having dinner himself so I was stuck with the other owls. I didn't stay long, I was always afraid one of them would pop on me. So I headed out, thinking about the Threstals. I saw them, their eerie boney bodies, the morbidly black skin. You didn't seem them unless you saw death. I _saw _death, I _saw _Burnner die. But I was not crazy, I was not imagining her. She _was _here, she was that Madison woman.

I repeated this to myself all the way back to the well light area of the castle, there was a low but excited mumble all around, they must have been further in the meal than I thought if they were getting out already, I thought to myself as I maneuvered my way around the most crowded people. I saw Melinda, my first instinct was to warn her, say anything, but she just looked so happy. George was with her, they were holding hands, Andrew looked a bit crossed, and there were some girls around them. No, I wouldn't tell her, I wouldn't ruin her night.

I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione next, Hermione was going on about something but I couldn't hear from where I was, Ron was being obnoxious and yawning while Harry was at least attempting to pay attention. I could tell them, but Hermione would no doubt tell Melinda or spend hours in the library pouring over books. That was something I could do myself. Worst, she could rationalize it, she could be like Fred and not believe me. I scanned the crowd for Fred but I didn't see him. He should've followed me out, I thought selfishly.

Shaking my head, trying to let my annoyance die down I spotted Draco. He was walking alongside Courtney and Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle. I rolled my eyes, I hated those two. Still. I moved easily through the parting crowd and caught up to Draco, swatting him to catch his attention.

"Hey" he said casually as Pansy glared at me. I wrinkled my nose back at her, she hated when I did that. It meant I didn't care.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked as he glanced at his friends.

"Er, yeah, I guess" he said uncertainly. I rolled my eyes but was glad to see him follow as I moved to a more isolated corner of the hall.

"Do you remember Professor Burnner?" I asked trying to think of how I was supposed to tell him.

"The one who put a death wish on your head third year and you somehow luckily escape the wrath of?" he asked sarcastically. "Or was there another nicer, less psychotic Burnner you knew?" he asked as I felt the temptation to smack him.

"She's back" I said quickly his face paling just as quick.

"Tammie, she died" he said point blank.

"I know, but, she didn't" I said as he searched my face and then let out a loud tired sigh.

"Listen, I know you're stressed—from whatever—and that's fine, it is, you're allowed to have breakdowns and be stressed, but, Burnner isn't here—"

"She's that Professor Madison woman" I insisted.

"So she gained a hundred pounds and took a fifty year aging potion?" he asked sarcastically as I ignored the jab to my chest.

"Draco, I'm serious—"

"So I am, you killed her. She's gone Tams," he said as I shook my head but didn't respond. "If you want me to go with you to talk to Dumbledore and Snape about giving you something or seeing someone—"

"I'm not crazy" I told him feeling the tears lurking.

"Okay" he said waving his hands. "Just, go get some sleep. You're tired, you look dead tired. You'll be fine in the morning" he said putting a hand on my arm and giving me a tight smile. At least it was sincere I thought to myself as I nodded. Fine, he didn't believe me either. I thought as I pushed away the lump in my throat and walked back over with him to his friends.

"Good night Draco" I said drily as Courtney searched my face, what was her problem? I wondered feeling almost like prey or a toy.

"Were you talking about Burnner?" she asked. It wasn't so much the fact of what she said that she said that sent up warning bells but how she said it, how excited she got, how she, _knew _that I was talking about Burnner.

"No" Draco said firmly. "Burnner's dead" he added with a firm nod in my direction. I didn't respond nor did I nod, I wasn't letting it go, she _wasn't _dead, at least, at the most she was _here. _"See you tomorrow" he said as he headed off, his friends behind him. I reached for my wand, one little trick, tying his shoes together so he'd fall, making him fart, just _something _small. But no, eventually he'd come to see I wasn't lying. As would Fred.

With that thought in mind I headed back toward the Gryffindor Tower, the halls seemed to have cleared out quite a bit. I absently started thinking about Quidditch, was Harry the captain this year? Then my mind wondered to Transfiguration. I couldn't wait for that class, my favorite class. At least there I could not be stressed. But then I'd have to worry about Defense Against the Dark Arts and it wasn't like it was a class I _could _drop.

My mind continue to roam until I felt the impact of myself bumping into something—no, someone—else. I needed to start paying attention to where I was walking. I scolded myself as I started to apologize—one of these days my absent mindedness would get me in trouble, I thought but then realized I had come face to face with Matthew, all words instantly failing me.


End file.
